The lost chapters
by Sydney Blake
Summary: DH SPOILERS! Didn't you think there were chapters on the realationship between Tonks and Lupin missing? Well, I did and here is what they could've been. Please R&R, hope you enjoy! Rated M for a reason, don't read if you don't feel good with sexual conten
1. The Wedding

A/N: Didn't you think that JKR failed publishing some chapters that should definitely have been there? Well, she couldn't have published them, for she lost them. But keep your cool, I found them: they were right there in my head! Follow Remus, Dora and Teddy through 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'!

Disclaimer: I actually do not own anything, and everything you will recognise belongs to JKR. And I'm sure you know that what I'm going to publish here are not real chapters from the book, I made the whole thing up. Just so we don't misunderstand.

This first chapter is set before DH actually, the others will be set during the book.

It was a warm day in July and the Order of the Phoenix had taken a break from planning Harrys removal from privet drive. They had been planning carefully for weeks now, but today there was something different on their minds.

The Weasley kids and Hermione Granger had joined them on the very top of an irish hill, just as Ted and Andromeda Tonks had.

Remus Lupin stood, facing the crowd, next to Professor McGonagall, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other

"She will come, right? I mean… I could understand if she didn't, but still… She will come, won't she?"

Minerva smiled "When Nymphadora told me you proposed she wore the happiest of smiles. She will be here soon enough, Remus"

The groom wore an emerald green dress robe and a single white rose stuck in the fabric on his chest. He hadn't worn an undamaged robe for months, let alone one that made him feel young and whole, too.

He looked over the guests, seeing happy faces until he met the gaze of the Tonks's, Andromeda crying and Ted eying him suspiciously. 'They don't want her to marry me' shot through his head. What he did not know was, that mothers often cry when they feel like losing their children and that fathers always see the groom of their little pincesses with suspicious eyes, for they never want them to suffer and hardly anyone can be good enough for them. Ted and Andromeda Tonks were happy with the marriage of their daughter, for they knew this was what their daughter wanted, and they could see in Remus Lupins eyes that he loved her with all his heart.

But Remus Lupin was used to people thinking of him as unworthy. He had never experienced that parents saw him as worthy for their daughter, never had someone that wanted him as a son-in-law and therefore he expected Mr and Mrs Tonks not to want him and so he interpreted their behaviour wrong, for he expected them to be disgusted with him being a werewolf.

While Remus was still doubting that his wife-to-be would show up, Nymphadora Tonks stood in front of a mirror in their shared Appartment, deciding to match her hair the embroidery of her white gown. Ivy entwined itself around it, emerald green as her hair was now, along with her eyes. Her hair was tucked up loosely, white roses decorating it and she smiled at her reflection "Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin"

"Yes, dear" her reflection replied, "but only if you hurry up and get going. They won't wait forever, even for the bride, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right… Wotcher, Tonks, you'll be Mrs Lupin the time I come back here!"

With that, Nymphadora Tonks turned on the spot and vanished, only to appear on top of the irish hill, lily petals whirling around her.

All faces turned towards her and she was beaming back at them.

Hermione hurried to bring Nymphadora her bunch of Lilies and white roses and Ted Tonks slowly stood up to walk her over to Remus Lupin.

When Remus saw Nymphadora walk towards him, smiling, all his doubts vanished. She looked so happy and besides, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was more he had ever wished for. He smiled back at her, feeling at peace with the world and more confident than ever.

"Don't you hurt her" whispered her father into his ear "or it'll be the last you've ever done!"

"I won't Ted. How could I? I love her"

Ted nodded approvingly, then turned to lift up the wedding veil and kiss his daughters cheeks "I love you, Dora"

"I love you, too, Daddy!"

When Ted left, Remus took his place in front of the woman with the emerald green hair that looked astonishing "I… I just… you take my breath away, Nymphadora. I love you" and he looked younger than he had for years, carefree.

"Love you, too, Remus. Now let's get this done with, I want you all for myself" with that, she smiled nervously, taking Remus's hand and turning to face Minerva McGonagall.

"We assembled here today to help tie the ribbon that will connect Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks for all their life and beyond. They decided against the standard wizarding marriage ceremony, for no ministry official would hold it, out of reasons we neither understand nor appreciate. Therefore, they decided on an ancient ceremony that combines two souls through the approval of their family and friends. This is the reason why I ask you" she nodded and Hermione and Ginny took small, silver bowls and stood up, walking through the lines of guests "to pluck out one of your hairs and place them in the silver bowls."

Remus and Nymphadora turned, smiling, to see that everybody plucked a hair out, symbolizing their approval. When Ginny and Hermione had soon reached the last guests, they plucked out their own hairs and walked towards groom and bride, who were holding a slightly bigger silver bowl now in which the girls tipped the content of their bowls.

When they had taken their seat again, Remus and Nymphadora turned to face each other again and Remus plucked his hair out and held it over the bowl "I, Remus John Lupin, promise to love you, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, forever, all my life and beyond" with that, he let go of the hair which fell into the bowl, emitting a silvery light.

Then Nymphadora plucked out one of her emerald green ones "I, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, promise to love you, Remus John Lupin, forever, all my life and beyond"

After her hair had reached the bottom of the bowl, the content glowed even stronger.

Minerva McGonagall plucked out one of her own, grey hairs and added it to the others, holding her wand over the bowl "We, all the assembled, approve of your marriage and wish you all the best" With a flick of her wand the bowl turned into a ribbon which wriggled around their ring fingers, parting and turning into silver rings, Nymphadoras showing a beautiful emerald on the top of it

"May I now present you Mr Remus John Lupin and Mrs Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin"

The guests stood up when Remus lay his hands around Nymphadoras back, pulling her closer, mumbling "I love you, Mrs Lupin". Nymphadora beamed at him, placing her hands around his neck "And I love you, Mr Lupin"

They shared a kiss that promised everything and apparated to what Nymphadora supposed to be their flat.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a living room that looked just like the one in their flat, only slightly bigger. When she looked out of the window, she saw a garden full of white roses and lilies instead of Mr-next-doors kitchen window.

She turned on the spot until she faced her husband again "Wha..?"

"Well, I…" Remus again shifted his weight from one leg to the other "I always thought this was to big for me alone, but I'm not alone anymore, so I thought why not go and live in the house I grew up? I inherited it from my parents and thought we could, you know… If you want it…"

"Oh Remus, we can come and live here? In the house of your parents? Where you lived as a child? Is that really true? Is that where you went so often these last weeks, telling me you had a surprise?"

"Yeah… I wanted to make sure you felt… well, home here…" He looked more like a small school boy now than like a newly-wed "I love it, Remus!" Their lips met again and Remus lifted his wife (how great that sounded, his wife!) up to carry her up the stairs of their new home, into the bedroom where the bed was decorated with, again, petals of white roses and lilies.

He lay her down onto the bed, kissing her neck and stroking down her sides.

Nymphadora giggled "Wait Remus, I got a surprise for you, too"

Remus drew back, frowning "What is it?" She smiled seductively, took her wand out of nowhere and flicked it. Her wedding gown vanished and in its place, Remus found a white corset, garter belt and stockings.

The air got caught in his throat and his eyes went wide "I... wow… You're beautiful, Dora, gorgeous"

She giggled again, unbuttoning her husbands dress robes and flipping the both of them over, straddling him "So do you, Mr Lupin" she decided her hands were not at all fast enough, so she just took her wand and vanished Remus's clothing, bathing in the sight of the effect she made on him: His member was rock hard, pressing against her entrance, and his head was thrown back, eyes closed.

Nymphadora bit her lip before she slid down onto the floor and in front of the bed and Remus wanted to sit up, look what she was doing, but before he had himself pulled up even half the way he felt her delicious lips taking his cock between them, sucking him in.

She let her tongue flick over the top of it and Lupin fell back onto the bed, groaning "Dora…"

She bopped her head up and down, until her hubands 'wand' touched the back of her throat.

She then kept flicking her tongue over the top, one hand circling the base of his member and the other massaging his balls "Dora… stop, or I'll…" When he felt her lips turning into a smile while he was still in her and flicking her tongue even faster he couldn't help but releasing his sperm into her mouth and she drank every drop of him, licking first his cock clean and then her own lips, not wanting to waste a single drop.

She crawled up straddling him again and kissing him, their tongues battling for lead, the taste of him on her tongue and lips and Remus would never have thought that the taste of his own sperm could arouse him that much.

Nymphadora reached down again, but Remus caught her wrist "Oh no, Mrs Lupin. Gimme a rest. It's your turn now"

And with that he flipped them over again, reaching down to rub at the point that was her clit, kissing her lavishly, enjoying the feeling of her, groaning into his mouth.

He pulled his hand up again, slowly stroking her corset-clad breasts, bending down and nibbling at the top of them.

She felt him grin against her skin and saw him look up, mischievous, before he slowly crawled down and nibbled at her clit, letting his tongue dart out and penetrate her. Dora clutched the sheets "Merlin, yesss!" and Remus grinned again, flicking his tongue over her pearl and loving the taste of her "Remus, I'm… I'm…" He stopped abruptly, not wanting her to come like she had made him. He crawled up again, letting her taste her own juices this time and thrusting into her, conjuring a high-pitched scream against his mouth. Nymphadora groaned, panted and rolled her eyes while Remus felt her inner walls pulsating against his member and he himself came again, into her, collapsing onto her chest.

Slowly Nymphadora dragged her fingers through his hair, caressing him, loving him "I love you, Mr Lupin" "An I love you, Mrs Lupin"

Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	2. Birthday Surprise

A/N: Oh wow in tears so nice reviews, thanks guys!

Today my updates come fast, but they probably won't keep coming at this rate, for I start working much too soon and won't have as much time then as I want to have...

To sarah-keyko: Yes, I was in tears, too… Felt so sorry for little Teddy and for them, for they had finally found luck and lost it much too soon…

To lucasgirl: Well, here the next chapter is… But it'll be difficult to eMail everyone when I update, why don't you move me to your author Alert list? This is the only fiction I'm writing right now, so you'll only be contacted if I update this one…

To giftedfred: Oh ears turning pink Uhm, thanks… Wow, being loved for a fanfiction encourages, really! You are very welcome, I just HAD to fill these gaps…

To ZivaJade: Thanks a lot, I'm honestly kinda proud of the ceremony without wanting to appear arrogant… Well, I'm sorry to tell you that these are supposed to be the 'lost chapters'. It is meant to be the same story, only that gaps are filled. I guess I won't be changing anything, at least not intentionally….

This one is much shorter than the other, I know, but I still hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Actually, I own nothing but my thoughts…

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin arrived at their home after Harry's birthday party, both panting.

"Damn it… Who would've thought the Minister would show up? Bad enough I have to see him everyday at work, innit? Remus?"

"Yes… yes, Dora. Wonder what he wanted there, sure he didn't want to bring Harry his congratulations…"

Nymphadora took his hand into hers, pulling him inside the house "You look shaken, Remus. Fancy a cup of cocoa?"

Remus took a deep breath "No… no, thanks, Dora. I've got to… do something?"

Dora took a kettle out of a cupboard, smiling, not realizing what troubled her husband or that he tried to keep out of her way "Oh, well then, I'll have a cup… What is it you're doing? May I help? It's a pity we didn't get to try the birthday cake… Oh well, we'll have the opportunity to get a piece of Molly's delicious cakes at the wedding, won't we? I've been friends with Bill since Hogwarts, did you know? I'm so excited he's getting married, too! It will be great, Remus, won't it? Remus?" When she turned, smiling, to look at her husband, her face fell. Apparently he had left the room while she was speaking. Again. She knew his mind was troubled, that he was worried about something. But she could sense, too, that he did not want to tell her what it was, he did not want to speak about it and she would not push him. She was, after all, his wife. He knew he could trust her, he had to know. He would consult her sooner or later. It would not be that bad. They could manage. Or at least she hoped they could.

Remus had left the kitchen right after Nymphadora had pulled the kettle out of the cupboard, went for his study and locked the door.

He paced up and down, knowing that he would have hurt her with that sort of behaviour. He always hurt her when he left her standing all alone like this, he could sense it when they went to sleep at night, when they made love… He always tried to make up for it again through pleasuring her, and she always acted as if everything was fine, but he knew that it wasn't and she knew that, too.

Again had he been supported in his thoughts of being no good for her. She had enjoyed herself, she had smiled and had fun with her friends and they had had to go because he was a werewolf.

She should have screamed at him, hit him, told him she would never want to see him again. She should have left him or at least told him to go alone, that she would stay, because she was not the one people felt uncomfortable around, she was not hated by society. Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin needed her freedom, fun and young people to surround her.

What she definitely did not need was a husband that made sure all the fun was shut out of her life.

But she had never once complained. When she had heard that the minister was about to come, he did not have to clutch her wrist, she had raised from her seat automatically, as if it was her who had to avoid the man. She ran with him and apparated home.

And there she had sensed that he was not okay, not at all, and offered him cocoa and, with that, comfort.

Sweet little Dora, offering cocoa to make the world look better, a bit more sunny. She deserved better. Better than this life as an outcast.

'Bad enough I have to see him everyday at work, innit?' she had said. He did not know what she had to go through everyday at work since their marriage, he had never asked. And he did not intend to do so even now, he felt bad enough without knowing how miserable she felt at work.

He should have never married her. He should have told her to go and find herself someone better. But then again, he had. And she had ignored it, everybody had told him that she wanted him and that everything would be fine and he gave in. And because he had been so weak to give in she was living a miserable life now and he hated himself for being the reason for that and he hated her for still being the happy woman he had learned to love.

Nymphadora sat down at the kitchen table, a steaming hot cup of cocoa in front of her and a tear on her cheek. She did not know what to do. The first couple of married days had been wonderful, but when they had gone shopping for some decoration for their new home and some stupid teenage girl had told her mother "That's the werewolf that used to teach DADA, Mom!" and the mother had pulled her kid out of the shop, he had changed.

Didn't he realize that she did not care? When she went to school, she had had little friends, she always was 'that strange one, changing her haircolour'. She hadn't been able to really control her hairstyle then, wasn't even now when emotions came over her, and people had thought this was strange. Bill never laughed about her, he even defended her, along with Tricia Connell, her former best friend. Tricia then had married some pureblooded bloke that thought of the Tonks's as bloodtraitors and forbid Tricia to talk to her best friend. She knew what it meant to be shut out. But she also knew how comforting it could be to talk to someone you trust about it.

Oh, she had known what she had gotten herself into when she fell for Remus Lupin, and she had been perfectly well prepared for it, ready to accept this disadvantage for the great luck of being with the man she loved, for it was all she ever wished.

If Remus would only talk to her, she could explain him that she didn't care, that she loved him. But he shut her out.

Energetic she wiped the stupid tear off her cheek. She would just keep showing him how great she felt, how happy she was. He would soon realize that he made her happy, no matter what. He would know that she loved him and he would love and trust her in exchange.

Remus Lupin could sense that Nymphadora Lupin was not happy, not at all. He thought it was because she had to live as an outcast. Never once did he think that exactly those thoughts were the reason for her not to be happy.

Review? Please?


	3. WTF, pregnant?

A/N:

::To jennigirl:: In fact, I AM almost finished writing this, so don't wet your pants, you'll get to read the end .:wink:. (you know I'm joking about wetting your pants, no?)

::To MissMcSteamy:: .:blush:. thanks a lot

::To sarah-keyko:: Well, if it is any comfort: Teddy can be proud as hell of his parents!

Yes, well… Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

When every guest had vanished from the wedding, Nymphadora grabbed Remus's hand and they apparated home, ran inside and cast all the protection charms they could gather, closing every curtain "Was there anyone left? They all got away, didn't they? Do you know where Harry went? And all the children that were there, they got away, didn't they? Dora, you don't think we should go back and look for… Dora!"

She had fainted on the carpet, just there before his eyes "What the…" Remus lifted her up, resting her on the sofa. Why had she fainted? Had someone jinxed her? He had been right beside her, surely he would have noticed if she had received a jinx…

But why had she fainted? She was an Auror, it could not be because of the trouble, she was trained for such things. What was wrong with her?

Was it his fault? Because of what had happened after Harrys Party?

Maybe she had not gotten any sleep, worrying, and therefore was too tired, her reflexes too slow or she just to weak?

"Dora… Dora, please… What's wrong with you…" His eyes became all watery when Remus went to get a wet cloth to cool her down, or whatever it was that people did with wet cloths. When he came back, Nymphadora had opened her eyes and he let the cloth fall onto the carpet, forgotten, dashing over to her side "Are you all right? How do you feel, Dora?"

"Wotcher, Remus" she smiled weakly "I… don't know, actually. They came... and we fought... and then there was that pain in my stomach and I had the sudden urge to grab you and get out of there… Just like I had to protect something, or someone, that needed us both…"

Remus stared at her. He had heard of something like this before, seventeen years earlier.

Dumbledore had told Lily, James, Wormtail, Sirius and himself that Lily and James were in danger, that Voldemort had a strange interest in the Potters, and Lily had grabbed James' hand, apparating them to Mr and Mrs Potters house, where she had always felt safe. She hadn't even known she was pregnant with Harry then, she just told the others that she had felt that she had to get herself and James out of Voldemorts reach, somewhere safe…

Remus stared at the stomach of his wife. He could never forgive himself if a child grew there, his child, and if it had to share his fate.

But how could he have not thought of this before? Had he just assumed that it was okay with his wife not to have children? She was a young, beautiful witch, of course she would wish to have children. And who was he to deny her that pleasure?

If she had not wanted any children, she would have taken contraception potion, which she obviously had not done.

But still, there was the slightest of hopes that he was wrong, that he had drawn false conclusions… He waved his wand over her stomach and mumbled a few words, holding her hand, wishing he was wrong… But then the tip of his wand glowed in a light shade of blue and he could see his wife's hair turn all pink, her eyes gleaming "Oh Remus, we're pregnant?" "Yeah… looks like it…How do you feel?"

"Better, much better! We're pregnant, Remus, don't you see? Don't you… aren't you happy?"

Remus got up "I'll get you some clothes. Andromeda and Ted sure don't mind if you move in with them. Yes, I think this is the best for everyone"

Nymphadora sat up, her hair losing its bright colour all of a sudden "Wha… Remus, we're going to have a baby. What have Mom and Dad to do with it? Don't you… want children?"

Remus went over to the door "Do I look happy at all? Look at me, Dora, how can you want this for your children? The child will be like me, I know it! It will be a werewolf and hate me for it, and I can understand that perfectly well, I do hate myself for it already"

Dora had stood up by now, fury holding her up on her feet, her hair signal red "I read about it, Remus. No one knows if being a werewolf is hereditary. No werewolf ever gave birth to, or fathered a child. I wasn't even sure if it is possible, it's like a wonder this happened and you want me – us- to leave? Have you gone mental?"

Remus turned to face her again, angry himself "You didn't tell me you were off the potion, Nymphadora. I would have never let this happen. You and the child, you are better off without me, believe me. I'm going to find Harry and help him accomplish whatever mission Dumbledore has left him and I want you to get to your partens' house and stay there, comfortable and safe"

"How can I be comfortable when I don't know where my husband is?"

"You're better off without me. It will hurt less if I leave than if I stay and you and the child have to live in hiding."

With that, he went up the stairs, packed a few things for his wife, went down again, grabbed the wrist of the sobbing witch sitting on the living room carpet, pulled her up and out of the house from where he apparated the both of them to the Tonks' house.

When Andromeda let them in, he sat Dora at the kitchen table, explained that he would leave and that they should look after his wife and unborn child and left, but not without Ted Tonks telling him that he was a pathetic excuse of a man and that his daughter deserved better. Remus nodded "Yes, Mr Tonks, that's the point", not realizing that Ted did not want to say that he was not good enough for his daughter in whole, but that he would not take anyone make his daughter cry that hard.

For three days, Remus Lupin was tailed by a Death Eater who showed up mainly when he met with other members of the Order, discussing what to do next.

The fourth day he had not seen the Death Eater for hours and thought it to be safe to apparate to Grimmauld Place to start his search for Harry.

* * *

Review, if you'd please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? 


	4. Coward

A/N: Here we go again...

::To all my reviewers in general:: I love you guys! Thanks for pulling me up when I'm down, thanks for considering my story worth to spend a few minutes of your precious time on it. Just Thanks.

::To mxdp:: Yes, that's what I think about it, exactly. Great book, but don't go hinting on stuff you won't explain, woman! .:wink:.

::To jennigirl:: I hate that myself (even if I did once .:ashamed:.), I promised to never ever do that again, and I won't. Especially not this time, for I can't blame JKR of not doing a job properly and then do exactly the same, leave my readers hanging in mid-air... (Uhm... that was not meant to sound arrogant. I'm not better than JKR, by far not, don't get that wrong... .:blush:.) Yes, well, thanks for sticking to 'The lost chapters'

::To codefelp:: Well, that could be difficult, for I just finished school and am going to have dressmaker training for the next three years, which will be pretty stressy, I guess... Still, I consider myself as 'good at oneshots' .:hint:.

::To Jennifer-JAM:: Well... Somebody asked that before, actually, and I have to tell ALL OF YOU: Yes, Remus and Dora are going to die, for I'm trying to go with the plot, not changing it. I'm not happy about their end, but I'm not going to write and alternate ending, sorry for that. Nevertheless, I consider doing something like that AFTER I finished this one, just in case you care...

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, what a pity…

* * *

Remus left Grimmauld place in fury, apparating home and pacing the house, bits of his row with Harry replaying in his mind 'I'd be pretty ashamed of him' Who did that boy think he was? Remus had done nothing wrong, he had always wanted the best for his wife and child, why did nobody undertstand? 'My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?' What did Harry know of it? James died for his family, yes, and it had been the noblest of things to do, but he, Remus, made a sacrifice, too! He left the woman and child he loved beyond everything, so they could live an almost normal life. He himself would suffer for the rest of his life, too! Besides, what did Harry know? He hadn't ever had a conversation with James, had he? 

But that was the point, wasn't it? That was why Harry knew exactly what it would be like for his child to grow up without a father. But still, the kid would have a mother, a most wonderful witch so full of love! Just as he calmed down a little, another piece of the row came to his mind 'You fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes-' Oh, the boy did not know how much like Sirius he already was! An outcast, forced to hide, hated by the wizarding world. He did not fancy stepping into his shoes, he had walked in them for years now and hated it. And he did not want that for his family, so they'd be better off without him, wouldn't they?

'The man who taught me to fight Dementors – a coward.' He had lost his head at that point. A coward? Him? He accepted suffering for the sake of his wife and child, that surely did not make him a coward!

But there was this little voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like James "Oh no, mate. It is so very brave to run away when a problem appears. Face the truth, Remus, you may not be a coward, but you're acting like you were. Dora's the brave one here, ready to face anything to live life with the man she loves. And the child, mate. Very brave to grow in its mother when Voldemort is running around and she's an Auror. And nevertheless Harry. Don't you think he's brave, wanting to accomplish his mission without your help, only so you can be with your family, look after your wife and kid? If you don't want to be a coward, than don't act like one!"

With that, Remus grabbed his travelling cloak, stormed out of the house and apparated, seconds later hammering against the front door of the Tonks's house "Who is it?" came the nervous reply to his rude behaviour "Dora… it's me, Remus John Lupin. Your husband. Father of… of our child and a complete…" The door was opened harshly "A complete moron" his wife hissed, pulling him in and slamming the door shut.

Remus stood there, shoulders hanging low, facing the floor "Yes… yes, I am, Dora."

"You've been gone for four days now" she screamed at the top of her voice "and then you come here, nearly smash the front door and tell me you're a moron? What's wrong with you, man?"

Remus dared taking a quick glance into her eyes which were full of pained tears and anger "I… nothing, Dora, nothing's wrong with me. Not anymore, anyway. You see, I… have changed my mind" He took a deep breath and tried to grab her hand, but regretted his attempt when she took a step back, glaring at him, her arms folded in front of her chest "Dora, I was so wrong. I was… I was a coward, to tell you with Harrys words…" Despite her cold tone he could sense that his wife wanted to know how Harry, Ron and Hermione were. The whole Order was in alarm, seeing that it was too dangerous to contact them but that they still were teenagers that ought to need help "You found him? Was he…?"

"Oh, he's fine and with Ron and Hermione, who are fine as well. I offered my help, but Harry… opened my eyes. My place is with you and… and the kid, Dora. I maybe would not have come back if it wasn't for him, Dora, and it would have been the gravest of mistakes. I was a coward and… can you forgive me?"

Nymphadora ignored that last question "We should reward Harry for being much more clever than you are, Remus. He's a tough guy and made you accept that there's a child I'm going to have and you will have to care for. I guess making him godfather would be appropriate, don't you?"

Remus looked into her face that was still cold "I… yes, of course. Sure. He would be a great godfather, I'm sure. But, Dora… what about us?"

His wife looked at him, her expression faltering, her eyes again full of tears, her lower lip trembling "I want you to leave now, Remus. I… can't decide what to do right now. You can come back tomorrow and we talk it through. I'm tired now. Please, just go"

Remus stepped towards her and this time Dora didn't move. She felt his hand brushing her cheek, removing a tear. His lips touched hers with the faintest of touches and he whispered into her ear "I love you Dora. And I love our child. I'm sorry about… everything. See you tomorrow" and with that he left again.

Ted Tonks had been waiting on the stairs with his wife and when the door closed they went to hug their daughter. Andromeda was silent, but Ted took his daughters hands in his own "When Mom told me she was pregnant, I told her to go back to the Blacks, for I thought they could offer you more. Mom didn't go and it took me a while to realize that the one thing the two of you needed they could not give: my love. Dora, he got cold feet. Everything he wanted was the best for you and the child. I guess today he realized that the best for you and the child is him. Don't be too mad at him, I've been the same coward and Mom forgave me"

It was only hours later that the front door to the Lupins house opened and Dora let her trunk fall onto the carpet "Remus?"

She heard him stumbling down the stairs and when he reached the corridor she could see that his sleeves were rolled up and his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He had his wand clutched in his hand and Nymphadora would have thought he had been fighting, if it had not been for the large smile he was wearing "You're here! You came back! Oh, Dora!" He lifted her up and turned on the spot, whirling her through the air "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yes, but I'll only stay if you promise to never ever do such a thing again!"

"Oh Dora, I'll promise you anything, love! Here, let me show you…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs into the room that had been his study.

There was a baby's changing unit, a cradle and lots of teddy bears.

Nymphadoras breath got caught in her throat, tears swelling in her eyes, again "Oh Remus… that's gorgeous!"

"I was hoping you liked it… took me all the time since I came back to make my old stuff look all shiny and new like that…"

"This was yours?" Remus blushed "Yes, from cradle to teddy bear, all this was mine once… Hope you don't mind?"

"That's gorgeous" she repeated, taking his face between her hands and kissed him, sneaking her tongue forward and begging for entrance, which he granted, their tongues dancing, telling each other of their love and affection and happiness.

Nymphadora felt his hardening member press against her stomach and moved her pelvis towards him. With a quick motion he had lifted her up, her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck and his hands grabbing her ass.

He intended to move them over to the bedroom, but when she moved her pelvis against his cock, he couldn't but take her right there and then, against a wall in the upper corridor. He mumbled under his breath and their clothing vanished. He let his wand fall to the floor and thrust into her, loving the velvety hot inner walls clutching his member, pulsating.

One of his hands went down between them, rubbing her clit, while Nymphadoras fingers raved through his hair. They never broke their kiss, panting and moaning into each others mouths, until Dora threw her head back, banging against the wall but not caring, while she cried out, her inner walls pulsating even more, driving Remus over the edge himself.

Mere seconds later, Remus's legs couldn't hold the weight of the two of them longer, so he made them slide down until his wife sat on his lap, still panting. He let his torso fall back, pulling Nymphadora with him. Her head rested on his chest while he caressed her back

"I love you, Mrs Lupin"

"I love you, too, moron"

* * *

What do you think? Tell me in a review, they make my days! 


	5. In loving Memory of Ted Tonks

A/N: Well, if you guys go and give me such great reviews that fast, I'm hurrying up in updating!

Thanks for your super-sweet reviews, I appreciate each and every one of it, I love you guys!

btw, just so you know what's about to come: Please do not expect a 20-to-40-chapter-fanfcition, for this won't be. Seven Chapters and that's it!

I'm so damn happy you people stick with me, but as I always said: I am just filling gaps! And that's done in seven chapters, I fear. But I guess I'll be damn sad once I do not get any longer to watch my eMail account and see reviews popping in... I'll miss that, so it may not take that long until you hear from me again...

Now I hope you enjoy 'In loving memory of Ted Tonks', even if it is a depressing chapter, which I can't deny...

Disclaimer: I would like to, but I own nothing

* * *

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table, reading The Quibbler, when the front Door opened and closed with a loud bang. "Hey love… how was work?"

When Nymphadora had reached the kitchen she was pale "I resigned"

"Wha…?" Remus stood up, staring at her "What happened? Are you okay? Listen, I know you've got trouble at work, but can't you…"

She shook her head "I can deal with the staring and the whispers, Remus. That's okay with me, but what Thicknessee's trying to make us do… They are cornering up muggle-borns, Remus. If you can't prove to be related to a wizard or witch by bloodline… I would have been here earlier, but I went to Mom and Dad's place, telling Dad. He's hiding now. They would take his wand, Remus, or even send him to Azkaban."

Her shoulders shook and Remus closed the space between them, taking his wife into a tight embrace "It'll be okay, Dora. Everything will be fine. I'm sure this mission Harry, Ron and Hermione are after leads to the Death Eaters defeat. And when we finished them off, Ted will know and be able to return home. Everything will be fine, I'm sure"

…

A few weeks later

…

Remus Lupin dashed through the frontdoor, a Daily Prophet in his hand "Dora! Dora, get down here, please…"

She stumbled down the stairs and came to a halt just in front of her husband, quickly scanning him for injuries "Gosh, Remus, I thought they got you or something… What is it?"

"Worse it is… Oh Dora, I'm so sorry… I was just checking your Mom was well and wanted to tell her to listen to Potterwatch this evening for we would be there, but when I reached her, something was wrong… No. Dora, they did not attack her, but… It's Ted…"

She glared at her husband "What? What about Dad? Speak it out already, Remus. They didn't imprison him, did they?" He could hear the fear scratching at her voice

"Worse, still worse. They got him, Dora. It's all in the Prophet, they… I'm so sorry, Dora, he's… Ted is…"

Dora snatched the Prophet from his hands "What did they do to him? If they broke his wand, I'll…" Suddenly, she went pale and silent. The prophet reported of her father's murder.

The paper fell onto the carpet and Dora fell down to her knees "No…" Tears swelled in her eyes "No… Daddy… He never offended anyone, you know, not on purpose, that is to say… What did they kill him for? He was not the most skilled wizard, you know. He couldn't have done anything, he just was… so kind and good… I can't believe they… they… he's…" The tears now spilled freely over her cheeks and Remus kneeled down next to her, taking her in his arms and comforting her "I know… I know, shhh…Listen, I asked Andromeda to come over. I didn't want to leave her alone. She's just packing a few things and coming over in a few minutes" "That's nice of you, Remus… He liked you very much, Dad did, did you know?"

Remus fell silent. He had never had the impression of being any kind of welcome in her family.

"When you came back after you left me and the child, he told me that it was natural for you to be afraid and that you'd l…love me and the ch…child. He thought you were a good man. He'll be happy you're there for m…me and M…mom"

He stroked her hair until he heard someone apparate into the front yard "It'll be Andromeda, I'm going to open the door. Why don't you sit down in the living room while I let her in?"

When Remus led his mother-in-law into the living room, Nymphadora was not there. They went to search her and found her in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards "I'm… going to make some hot cocoa…" One of the cups she had taken out fell to the floor, breaking into pieces.

In the afternoon, Remus went to 'Potterwatch'. He had offered to stay home, but the two women had told him that, to them, resistance grew even more important, now the Death Eaters had gotten Ted. Nymphadora had even reminded Remus to offer some comforting words for Harry. It was possible that he could hear the show and it would be appropriate to tell him that he was not mad at him anymore, but that he had been right and that they were thankful for Harrys courage. Andromeda had told him to get a grip and not let anyone know that he had any connection to Ted Tonks, for this was essential for the cover of Potterwatch.

Remus was impressed by the strength and determination of the two women to fight and get revenge

…

The next day

…

Remus took a deep breath before he stepped inside the house with Kingsley Shacklebolt "Dora? Andromeda?" The two witches came hurrying into the corridor, eyes still red from the many tears they had cried, both dressed in black "So? When will we be burying my husband?" "What did Dad look like? Did he s…suffer a l…lot?"

"I… let's take a seat" Remus couldn't bear looking into the eyes of one of the women.

When they all sat down, Kingsley spoke, very calm and quiet, almost comforting "They won't hand Ted out. I do not know why or what use his body is to them, but they told us we should not wait for it, for they would not hand it out, not now and not later either"

Andromeda stood up "Oh, I know why. I'm pretty sure my family wants revenge on him, for they consider him the reason I ran off. Well, they may have his body, but I do have our daughter, our grandchild, our son-in-law and our shared memories. They might do with his body what they want to, I know his soul's free"

* * *

Before you tell me this was rushed: Have you ever lost somebody? If you have, you might agree with me that many things happen in a very short period of time when you lose a loved one. If you made a different experience, please don't think I did not pay enough respect in this chapter, because to me, it just _is_ rushed like that when you lose someone.

You can still complain about anything else you want to complain about, though! Just review, please!


	6. Oh happy Day?

A/N: Yes, well, here you go... Next chapter will be the last one...

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

* * *

Andromeda descended the stairs „Will you come up and welcome your child, Remus?" 

The said stood up "How's Dora?"

"She's fine, just a bit weak and tired"

"And the baby?" He hurried up the stairs "What about the little one?"

"It's a boy, and he's fine, too", Andromeda called after him, chuckling.

Remus threw the bedroom door open and let himself fall onto his knees next to the bed, kissing Doras sweaty forehead "Hey love…"

"Wotcher, Daddy. What do you want to name your son?"

"I thought about calling him Ted", Remus whispered, slowly touching the small amount of hair on his sons head in awe "His hair's brown… he looks just like you, Dora"

Dora smiled "Funny… Mom said it's black… And I swear he looks like you… Well, I thought about naming him Remus"

"Remus… Remus Lupin… No, he deserves his own name… Ted Lupin, what do you think?"

"I think that he should still have a reminder of his wonderful, loving and caring father. Teddy Remus Lupin, and I don't want to hear any contradictions"

"You won't", Remus kissed the head of his son lightly, the little fist grabbing his finger "Teddy Remus Lupin… We love you, Mommy and me, Teddy, we love you so much…"

Dora smiled weakly "Remus, I'm sorry, but I'm so damn tired…"

"Hey, won't you swear in front of my child!" They laughed

"Will you take him down with you? Mom said she'll dress him, and I need to rest a little…"

"Sure, love", Remus kissed his wife and stroked though her hair "Everything you want…"

He carefully took little Teddy out of the mothers arms and made his way over to the door

"And don't forget to ask Harry if he's willing to be his godfather"

"Oh, I won't… I will tell him right away…"

He walked over to his former study where Andromeda waited in the midst of nappies, bodies and all the little Teddy Bears. Remus kissed his mother-in-laws cheek, then Teddys forehead again and handed him over "Isn't he beautiful? Andromeda, do you reckon he'll be… of my kind?"

"Remus, how many times must I tell you? Werewolfs are not 'your kind'. You just happen to have one trapped in your body, you yourself are one of the kindest men I know. But I don't know if there will be one in my grandsons body, too, how could I?"

Remus stared down at his son "He's so innocent and pure… I couldn't forgive myself if…"

"Remus" interrupted Andromedas sharp voice "even if he turns into a werewolf once a month, he will learn to cope with it. You learned to. And you found friends nevertheless. Dora loves you, no matter what you do, or are, at fullmoon. We do not care and you should not care, either. He will be fine. What did you call him, anyway? Remus, like Dora wanted to?"

"Yes and no. We called him Teddy Remus Lupin"

Tears swelled in Andromedas eyes "Oh Remus… Ted would be so proud…"

Remus smiled down at her "I'm sure he is. Listen, I'm dying to tell everyone, but I don't want to send a Patronus, don't want people to hear that shouldn't… d'you reckon I could leave for an hour or something and spread the news?"

"I'll take care of your family, Remus. Just make sure every loved one of yours knows"

Remus kissed her forehead again, then stroked over his sons belly "Not my family, Andromeda. Our family. Never forget you're part of it"

Andromeda smiled and Remus grinned back, turning to grab his travelling cloak to apparate "I'm going to start at Bill's. He and Dora have been friends since Hogwarts. I guess she would like him to know first."

…

The night of the final battle

…

Fred and George banged at the Frontdoor "Remus! Tonks! Something's happening!

Tonks ripped the door open "Will you be quiet!? Teddy's sleeping!"

The twins dashed in "Never mind that, now! Someone's gathering Dumbledore's Army, There's something happening at Hogwarts!"

Remus came down the stairs, carrying a crying child "Shhh, Teddy… It's okay, don't cry… Dumbledore's Army, you say? How are we supposed to get into the school? It's not like we could go and knock on the front door…"

"The army has found a way. Ginny told us ever since she did not go back to school after the Easter Holidays, told us she just wanted to check if Neville was okay, but Mom said it was too dangerous… Well, we're all going there now. What about you?"

Remus handed Teddy over to his wife and grabbed her shoulders "Take him and go to your mother's. I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you"

Tonks stared at her husband "But Remus, I…"

But he had already dashed out of the door with the twins and disapparated.

Nymphadora sighed, walked up the stairs and dressed Teddy for the journey. It took her quite some time to get him ready, her fingers trembling, but when she had managed, she made her way over to her mother's.

"And he didn't have his bottle until now, Mom. Make sure you feed him, will you?"

"And what if… Dora, what if you don't come back?"

Tonks had already opened the front door, but looked back over her shoulder "I won't lie to you, Mom. Maybe I won't come back. Maybe Remus won't. Maybe we both won't. But I cannot stay and let others fight my fight. I got the feeling that this is it, the final battle, and I just have to be there. I cannot wait here until they tell me who's dead and who's not. I gotta be there, even if it means death for me. But I'm not afraid. I know that you'll take care of my little one if I… don't come back. If we don't come back. I know that you'll raise him like you raised me, and that's all I ever wanted. Don't cry for me or Remus if we lose our lifes, we risk them for our beliefs, to make sure that the world Teddy will grow up in is worth it, that it's good enough for him... and for you, too. I love you, Mom"

"I love you, too, Dora" with that, Tonks slammed the door shut behind her and Andromeda hugged the still crying baby to her chest

…

A few hours later

…

Tonks dashed down to the grounds "Remus!" When she had passed the entrance hall, she could see red and green light everywhere "Remus!"

She fired jinxes left and right, searching for her husband until she heard a mad roar of laughter "…even more shame on my family! That's it werewolf, that's it!"

Bellatrix. Nymphadora turned towards the voice only to see Remus ducking her death curse, which hit one of the walls surrounding the grounds. The wall crumbled and enormous stones fell onto the man standing right under it "No… Remus!"

Nymphadora sped over to him, blood dripping out of Remus's ear. She fell to her knees, trying to remove the stones from her husbands body "No… Remus, no, please… I'll get you inside, they'll fix you… I'll fix you…" But Remus's breathing had already stopped. He was dead. The realisation flooded her, but no tears came. Anger built up, running red hot through her veines.

She closed her husbands eyes and stood up, turning.

She searched the grounds with her eyes until she found Bellatrix Lestrange, laughing while torturing a student "Bellatrix!"

Her voice was deep and threatening. Bellatrix was startled, let go of the teenage boy and turned to face her niece.

There were several fighting people between them and Dora screamed "Out of the way!"

At the sound of her voice, pupils, teachers and members of the Order ducked and ran, the Death Eaters just stared from her to Bellatrix, startled. They did not move and so Tonks swiped them away with a flick of her wand. Her hair was deep red now, blowing about, even if there was no wind. Her iris went pitch black and the Death Eaters fell to the ground, unconscious or dead, she didn't know. She hadn't expected herself to have that much power.

Bellatrix looked startled for a moment, but grinned again a second later

"Yes, powerful we are, members of the Ancient House of Black. You are Andromedas girl, are you not? Nymphadora?"

"Don't you call me Nymphadora. And I'm not a Black. You can call me Tonks, for that's who I am! Stupefy!"

"Protego!", screamed Bellatrix, but was nevertheless swept off her feet

"Oh, you don't want to hurt your Auntie, do you, Nymphadora?"

"You made a grave mistake in killing my husband. Someone's going to defeat you tonight, and if it's not me, than it will be one of my friends, our friends. You won't get outta here unscathed!"

"We will see!"

They fought each other, shooting different coloured lightnings at each other, screaming insults until a green light hit Tonks's back and she fell to the floor, dead

"The Dark Lord said to retreat, Bellatrix, now come!"

Bellatrix stepped towards her niece. "It's a pity… you were very skilled, indeed. I would have wanted to kill you myself. What a unworthy death for such an outstanding witch."

* * *

It is, isn't it? An unworthy death? But I thought that Remus would not just miss to duck a curse and get it blown full in the face, I thought he was too skilled for it, it was misfortune that there was that wall just behind him... 

And I thought that Dora, in her fury, seeking revenge, could not be defeated the fair way...

What do you think? Please tell me, is this scene likely to have happened?


	7. Teddy Remus Lupin

A/N: This is a summary of what happened to Teddy Remus Lupin, just to round off this fanfiction.

As I told you before, this is the last chapter of 'The lost Chapters' and I really hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction.

And please, do not go complaining about this being rushed, for I, again, can explain that: This is not about walking along with Teddy, see how he copes with the death of his parents, see how he falls in love with who ever and what grades he gets. This is about getting a general idea of how his life's influenced by what we just learned about his parents.

It would be great if you just left a last review and told me what you thought about this.

Thanks to everyone who stuck to me and "The lost Chapters", you guys rock my socks!

Love, Sydney

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

* * *

Andromeda Tonks raised Teddy Remus Lupin with tales of his grandfather, Ted Tonks, his beautiful and brave mother, Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin, his brave and smart father, Remus John Lupin, his brave, courageous godfather, Harry Potter, and all the other people that helped create a new, better world.

Many of them he would never get to know, but the others visited him and his grandmother on a regular basis, particularly Harry Potter and his fiancée, and later wife, Ginny Weasley, later Potter.

Teddy turned out not to be a werewolf, but a high-skilled metamorphmagus with a tendency towards raw meat once a month, which caused an affection of Bill Waesley towards him and therefore made his connection to the Weasley family quite strong.

He loved his grandmother and godfather und was sad about not having parents when he was younger, but when he grew older and Harry decided to tell him what a world he would live in if people hadn't fought and, sadly, died, he understood that his parents had not been weak or unskilled, but brave, courageous, good and pure.

When Teddy went to Hogwarts and Professor Binns told them all about the 'legendary Battle of Hogwarts', Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the classroom as witnesses of the battle.

They told the pupils about how their teachers had fought heroic and listed up the many names of the people that lost their lifes.

When they had told about Fred Weasley, Harry came to the end of their list

"The last two on our list of the people we mourn over are the parents of my godchild here, Ted Remus Lupin: Remus John Lupin and Tonks, I mean Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin. They fought brave and died proud, all of them. If it hadn't been for the many people on our list you would probably not sit here."

The pupils continued to ask questions and after the lesson turned to Teddy, congratulating him for his parents and godfather, but Teddy hurried to catch up with the four older ones, not at all wanting to be congratulated because he had no parents, how dumb could people be?

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny!" He panted when he reached them and Harry and Hermione looked at each other "Harry, what about visiting Professor McGonagall? We haven't seen any of her for months" with that they left the other three alone. Harry and Ginny were married already, that's why Ted called Ginny 'Aunt', and he grew up close to Ron and Hermione and treated them, therefore, as relatives, too.

"What is it, Teddy?"

"Yeah, what's up, mate? You don't want to tell us we bored you to death, do you? History of magic was even worse when we went to school, so you can be happy…"

"Ron… shut up. Tell me, Teddy, what's troubling you?"

Teddy looked down "Well… Fred… he was Uncle George's brother, right?"

"Yes, he is"

"Well… Uncle Harry said we should be, are, more proud than mourning… I just wanted to know… See… Are you?"

"Yes. He died for us, to make our life worth living. We should not soil that sacrifice through mourning, we should be happy for what he achieved"

"But…but… I miss them. I mean, I never knew them, but still I miss them"

Ron kneeled down "Listen, I'm not good at such things, but I know that Harry lost his parents too early, too, and he's proud of their courage, standing up for him. And we know, from a decent source, that they are proud of him, too. Remus and Tonks, your father and mother that is to say, died to make sure you could live a great life. So go out there and live it, you don't want them to have died in vain, do you?"

Teddy did not want them to have died in vain, and so he went out there and lived.

Of course no one could take the sadness off his shoulders, the loss was always present, but Teddy decided to make his parents proud instead of shutting himself in.

He knew his mother had been an Auror and went to Auror Training, too. His girlfriend, Victoire, was very proud of him and supported him. He had known her for what seemed to be all his life, even if she was younger than him, and knew she was the daughter of one of his mother's oldest friends, one who had always cared for him. Her father, Bill Weasley, kept telling him to stick to that profession, for to work for the Ministry his parents had helped build up would, in fact, make them proud.

When Teddy finished Auror Training with top grades (he had not inherited his mother's clumsiness), he started working on Werewolf rights along with his mother, his godfather and many other people that had known his father and loved him, everyone in his very special way. Hermione Granger even developed the Wolfsbane potion, so you only had to take it once, the day before the full moon.

In later years, Victoire gave birth to two children, both girls, that looked just like Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin.

Pictures of them stood above the chimney of Andromeda Tonks, right next to pictures of her own daughter and she made it a sport to switch their frames and places and ask people who was who.

When she died a peaceful death after having lived a long life, she smiled, for she was sure Nymphadora and Remus would be proud of her. She was sure she had done a great job in raising their son.

* * *

Yes, that's it. The end of this FF, and I really do hope you liked it.

As I just mentioned in my A/Ns in the beginning: It would be great if you left a last review, summing up what you think about this story and about this chapter, of course.

I love you all and appreciated every review of yours. Thanks a lot.

Tomorrow I'm starting work, so it could take some time before I let hear of me, by I eventually will. I anyway consider myself good at oneshots...


End file.
